A Friend's Creation
by Principesse Sirene
Summary: The Master of the Shion Family isn't as happy as she seems to be. What if she's actually depressed and lonely?One day she can't take it and decides to create a friend in her mind.Her wish for that friend leads to the creation of a new Shion Brother without the consent of the others or permission of Kaito!How will it end? Will the poor new Shion encounter more problems?


Chapter 1 Master´s POV

I ran through the hall and out the doors, my eyes dry, my determined legs and my backpack flying everywhere. I couldn´t stand it! The laughs, the whispers, everything! Youñre probably wondering what the heck Im talking about well this is what happened. The guy I had started to crush on, barely about 2 through 4% maybe but still it hurt. He called me a whore. A future striper, pregnant at 16 and worse.

I couldn´t take it and ran. I hurried back to my current home. Nobody will really bother me at this hour. Kaito is recording.. Oh yeah I haven´t told you about that. Well I´ll tell you now. I´m just a normal teenage girl but I own a few vocaloids… Just the whole Shion family hehe. Anyways! Kaito is recording, Nigaito is with Luka who is taking all the kids to the amusement park, Akaito who knows but he isn´t home and neither are any of the other Shions. As I entered I threw my backpack down and slid down the wall.

" *sigh* It´s ok… I´m safe from it all" And just like that I began crying.

I cried there for about 2 minutes before I realized anyone could come in and see me, and went to my room instead. I felt a strange sensation of being followed. Multiple times I turned around but saw nothing. Scared, I locked the door to my room and sat in a corner ´_Man I probably look like Zeito´ _I thought, even though I know zeito doesn´t sit in a corner and cry all day. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"_AHH!_"

I turned and smacked whatever it was. _Thud._ Looking down I saw a teary eyed Kageito.

"Oh god Kageito I´m so sorry! You just scared me… a lot"

" It´s o-o-ok *whimper* It just scared me too…. Oh! I see! It´s a game isn´t it? My turn!"

" No No No Kageito No!"

I stopped him before his giant scarf hand could squash me like a bug. Kageito looked at me, as I saw his eyes widen I realized he noticed my tears.

"Master why are you crying?"

"Oh well you see-"

"Why are you home so early?"

"I-"

"Someone has hurt you?"

"Kagei-"

"You´re depressed"

"KAGEITO STOP! I-I´m sorry I´m just really tired. Look in my backpack I have a DSI why don´t you go figure how to play?"

Just like that he left happily and in a few minutes I could hear him giggling besides my large sobs. I needed someone to talk to. Kaito and Kikaito were always happy, Nigaito would worry besides he´s young, Shiroito and Kuroito would worry way too much, Taito would kill everyone, and all the other shions…just wouldn´t understand. Wait… Zeito! I can try talking to him.

| I walked out softly calling Zeito and looking in dark corners but I couldn´t find him. Finally he scared me by standing right behind me. I dragged him to my room and locked the door. I looked at his emotionless face.

" Zeito… I-I have a problem… I need to talk to someone *tears up* I feel like maybe you might understand. Can you please… just this once talk to me?" Silence.

"Please, don´t be someone I simply created. Just this once… be… _be my friend"_ Silence. Tears where now flowing freely down my face. I ran to him and cried on his coat while he just stood there. I realized he wouldn´t do anything. Zeito has always hated his master. I pulled off and with my swollen eyes looked at his blood red ones.

"Leave." He stared.

"Zeito leave…." An arm on my shoulder and emotionless face, yet in that stare I felt like he was reading me like book. Why did he hate me? Did he hate himself that much?

" *sniffles* Zeito please _**go now**_. *looks up* It´s obvious you don{t want to be here and I´m a bother right now so just…. **GO! LEAVE!****" **With that he just looked up and left without hesitation.

My kegs wobbled, my face scrunched up in pain, I fell to my knees, the tears fell, and my world fell with me as well. I felt so alone. I felt as if the reflection the pool of my tears made was my only companion.I fell asleep crying that night. I couldn't bother to wake up and tell the boys I was home and safe.

Third Person POV

"Is Master here yet?" Nigaito asked munching on a cookie from the warm batch Kaito just whipped up.

"Hm, not sure, I didn't see her come in…." Mokaito responded, suddenly getting worried.

"Oh I'm sure she's in her room, we probably didn't see her" said Kaito

"Ugh! Well I'm going to check on her! She promised me a new Minecraft game today and a rematch!" Akaito stormed up to her room ignoring his twin brother Kaito's pleads to leave her in peace.

Why couldn't she be loud today! She's always loud coming in on other days!

As he was about to scream as he opened the door to her room he noticed a very pitiful figure lying on the floor curled up. Usually he would've thought she fell asleep playing her Nintendo or whatever but somehow today he felt _saddened_ to see her that way. There was a pang in his heart that he decided to ignore. He picked her up bridal style and laid her in her bed, he took of her shoes and tucked her in before closing the windows that allowed a cold breeze and leaving quietly.

If only he had stayed _3 just 3_ seconds longer he would've been able to hear his Master's pitiful whimper and whisper yell saying "Help….." If only.


End file.
